


Everything is Complete

by tigerseye46



Series: Klance Week 2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Zarkon, Established Relationship, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerseye46/pseuds/tigerseye46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally defeated Zarkon. Now, their having a celebration and Keith and Lance have finally reveal their relationship.<br/>Day 4:Free Day (August 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Complete

They finally did it. They finally defeated Zarkon. It took a year and a half but it was worth it. They had freed so many planets and had finally made it back to Earth. The teachers at the Garrison let Keith back in, gave Shiro a heroes welcome and forgave the other three for sneaking off. They even found Pidge’s brother and father. Everybody far and wide had known about their heroics.

Earth and other planets had thrown them a celebration. First with a feast and now they were on a space float, waving at everybody. All of them were so happy that it was finally over. Especially Lance and Keith, the red and blue Paladins who hadn't made their relationship known. Now they could go on real dates.

“We finally did it!” Shouted Lance. The others all nodded in agreement.

“Hey guys” Lance said. The others looked at him, curiously.

“What is it, Lance?” Asked Allura.

“I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?” Allura asked again.

“Actually it's better if I show you.” Lance then grabbed Keith and kissed him. He then let go of Keith and Keith’s face turned red.

“What the heck Lance?!” Keith shouted.

“We had to tell them sooner or later babe.”

“Babe?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah, me and Keith have been dating.”

“I knew it!” Shouted Pidge.

“How long?” Hunk asked.

“Four months.” Keith answered, still blushing.

“Wait. You two weren't dating before Voltron?” Asked Coran.

“No.” Keith said.

“Four months? That means. I win the bet! Pay up Hunk!” Said Pidge enthusiastically.

“Aww, man”

“You guys put a bet on us. I can't believe you!” Keith shouted.

“You two are horrible friends.” Lance teased. 

“You didn't us you were dating so it's your fault.” Pidge retorted.

They all laughed and Keith and Lance shared another kiss. Now, everything is complete.


End file.
